lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham
Opis Wyspa Hydra thumb|left|Rozmowa [[Johna z Ilaną na plaży ]] Do zaciemnionego pomieszczenia wchodzi mężczyzna, gdy podchodzi do biurka i zapala lampę widzimy, że to Caesar - jeden z pasażerów feralnego lotu 316. Mężczyzna przeszukuje pokój, w zamkniętych szafkach znajduje zeszyt zawierający kilka map Wyspy i rysunek wyglądający na kserokopię rysunku który widać w dzienniku Daniela. Gdy przegląda zeszyt widzi schowany pod blatem biurka Obrzyn. Gdy chowa strzelbę do torby do pomieszczenia wchodzi Ilana - policjantka która eskortowała Sayida. Pyta się czy Caesar coś znalazł, mężczyzna odpowiada, że nic co mogło by się przydać. Gdy kobieta pyta co przed chwilą włożył do torby daje jej latarkę. Chwile później Ilana mówi mu o mężczyźnie znalezionym przy brzegu, który stał w garniturze w wodzie. Para rusza w stronę obozu. Na miejscu Caesar przedstawia się i pyta przybysza o imię, gdy mężczyzna zdejmuje koc widzimy, że to John Locke. Następnego dnia, John stoi na brzegu patrząc na główną Wyspę. Podchodzi do niego Ilana, przynosi mu mango. Gdy John pyta się czy dwie łodzie należą do nich, kobieta odpowiada mu, że łodzie były już na miejscu ale poprzednio były trzy. Ilana mówi, że pilot i jakaś kobieta zabrali jedną i odpłynęli w środku nocy. Kobieta przechodzi do rzeczy i pyta się Johna skąd się wziął, ponieważ nikt nie pamięta go z pokładu samolotu. Locke stwierdza, że też tego nie pamięta. Gdy Ilana pyta się go co pamięta i dlaczego jest tak ubrany, mężczyzna stwierdza, że prawdopodobnie w tym garniturze mieli go pochować. Mówi także, że ostatnie co pamięta to moment jak umierał. thumb|right|[[Ben śpi po katastrofie lotu 316 ]] Wieczorem John przychodzi do widzianego wcześniej pomieszczenia. Mężczyzna wchodząc mówi Caesarowi, że logo znajdujące się na zeszycie należy do organizacji znanej jako Inicjatywa DHARMA która prowadziła na tej wyspie badania. Swoją wiedzę argumentuje tym, że spędził ponad 100 dni na wyspie. Gdy Caesar pyta się go czy był już na wyspie w momencie katastrofy, Locke mówi, że jakiś czas temu opuścił wyspę i fakt jego obecności na pokładzie samolotu jest również dla niego zagadką. Nagle Caesar mówi, że w samolocie siedział koło otyłego mężczyzny z kręconymi włosami. Gdy samolot zaczął się trząść i rozległo się jasne światło, ten mężczyzna zniknął. Poza nim zniknęło jeszcze kilka innych osób, jak Ceasar pyta się Johna czy jest w stanie wytłumaczyć co się stało, Locke stwierdza ze zdziwieniem, że chyba tak i, że to może tłumaczyć w jaki sposób się tutaj znalazł. Jednak twierdzi, że to oznaczało odnalezienie swoich przyjaciół. Locke pyta się Caesara o listę pasażerów ale ten mów, że zabrał ją pilot jak odpłynął. Mężczyzna wspomina także o ludziach którzy zostali ranni w trakcie katastrofy i zabiera tam Johna. Wśród rannych Locke rozpoznaje mężczyznę który go zabił - Benjamina Linusa. Poza Wyspą thumb|left|[[John budzi się na pustyni w Tunezji ]] Chwilę po przeniesieniu Wyspy John budzi się na pustyni w Tunezji, w tym samym miejscu w którym po przeniesieniu Wyspy przebudził się Ben. Mężczyzna nie może się jednak podnieść bo ma złamaną nogę. Chwilę później spostrzega kamerę na jednym z okolicznych słupów oraz kabel który jest po nich prowadzony. Wieczorem tego samego dnia na miejsce przyjeżdża samochód, czterech Arabów wnosi Locke'a do środka po czym pojazd odjeżdża. Locke trafia do szpitala gdzie w drastyczny sposób Tunezyjski lekarz nastawia mu nogę. Chwilę po tym Locke traci przytomność z powodu bólu. thumb|right|Rozmowa [[Widmore|Widmore'a, Locke'a i Abaddona w Tunezji ]] Locke budzi się w tym samym szpitalu z nogą w gipsie. Obok niego siedzi Charles Widmore, który stwierdza, że dobrze go znowu widzieć. Widząc zdziwienie Johna, mówi mu, że pierwszy raz spotkali się gdy Widmore miar 17 lat i jak spotkają się po tylu latach on wygląda dokładnie tak samo. Gdy się przedstawia Locke przypomina sobie, że on to młody chłopak którego spotkał w 1954 roku. Charles pyta się go ile czasu "dla niego" mięło od czasu ich pierwszego spotkania, John stwierdza, że zaledwie 4 dni. Widmore tłumaczy również, że wiedział gdzie się pojawi ponieważ był przywódcą Innych przez ponad 30 lat i został wygnany przez Bena tak jak John. Locke jednak stwierdza, że nie został wygnany przez Bena ponieważ on opuścił Wyspę wcześniej, a on sam postanowił przenieść wyspę. Widmore orientuje się, że opuścił wyspę żeby sprowadzić Oceanic Six z powrotem ale ostrzega go, że nie będzie łatwo, ponieważ oni są już poza Wyspą trzy lata i nikt z nich nie powiedział nic o tym gdzie byli. Stwierdza również, że zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy aby pomóc mu sprowadzić ich z powrotem. John pyta się go dlaczego chce mu w tym pomóc, ten mówi, że zbliża się wojna i jeśli oni nie będą na Wyspie wygra zła strona. John zarzuca mu również, że wysłał grupę zabójców i statek załadowany C4, na co Widmore odpowiada tym, że chciał usunąć Bena żeby John mógł zająć jego miejsce. Przedstawia mu jego kierowcę który zabierze go w każde miejsce które sobie zażyczy, tym kierowcą jest -- Matthew Abaddon. Chwilę później Abaddon wyjmuje z bagażnika wózek inwalidzki na którego John będzie musiał używać z powodu złamanej nogi. Matthew i John jadą na lotnisko w Tunezji, Abaddon mówi, że może poprosić go o wszystko czego sobie zażyczy, jak odnalezienie kogoś na kim mu zależy. Locke jednak nie chce z nim rozmawiać. Matthew pyta się Johna gdzie najpierw się udadzą, ten stwierdza, że do Santo Domingo w Dominikanie. thumb|left|[[Sayid rozmawia z Johnem na Dominikanie ]] Santo Domingo, John i Abaddon przyjeżdżają na budowę charytatywną na której pracuje Sayid. John namawia go na powrót na Wyspę jednak bez skutku, Sayid mówi, że zmarnował dwa lata przez Bena który nim manipulował oraz, że najszczęśliwszy czas w jego życiu to 9 miesięcy z Nadią po powrocie z Wyspy, dopóki nie została zamordowana. John mówi mu, że jak zmieni zdanie to niech szuka go pod nazwiskiem Jeremy Bentham w hotelu Westerfield. thumb|right|Rozmowa [[Walta z Lockiem w Nowym Jorku ]] Nowy Jork, samochód Johna stoi przed szkołą Walta, czekając na chłopaka Locke prosi Abaddona żeby odszukał kobietę w Los Angeles która nazywa się Helen Norwood. Gdy Walt wychodzi i widzi Johna podchodzi do niego. Locke pyta się go co u niego, ten odpowiada, że miał ostatnio sen o nim i Wyspie. Gdy chłopak pyta się czy jego ojciec wrócił na Wyspę John odpowiada, że ostatnio był na frachtowcu w jej pobliżu. Po pożegnaniu, Abaddon pyta się Locke'a dlaczego nie namawiał Walta na powrót na Wyspę - ten odpowiada, że chłopak już wystarczająco dużo przeszedł. Tymczasem wszystko z oddali obserwuje Ben. thumb|left|Rozmowa [[Hugo z Lockiem w Santa Rosa ]] Szpital Santa Rosa, John odwiedza Hugo. Ten z początku uważa, że odwiedza go jego duch gdy pyta się kobiety stojącej nieopodal czy on rozmawia teraz z facetem na wózku inwalidzkim, kobieta to potwierdza. John próbuje namówić Hugo do powrotu, ale ten mówi, że to nie możliwe, ponieważ Jack, Sun i Kate powrócili do swojego dawnego życia. W pewnym momencie spostrzega Abaddona który czeka przy samochodzie. Gdy John mówi, że on jest tylko jego kierowcą, Hugo zaczyna krzyczeć, że nie chce go słuchać i odchodzi z sanitariuszami do środka szpitala. Gdy wracają do samochodu Locke pyta się co dokładnie robi dla Widmore'a, mężczyzna pyta się go czy naprawdę będzie uważał, że nie spotkali się w szpitalu tuż po wypadku Johna oraz, że to on powiedział mu żeby udał się na wyprawę survivalową dzięki której znalazł się na pokładzie lotu 815. Locke mówi mu, że pamięta ich spotkanie, na co Matthew odpowiada, że on pomaga ludziom dotrzeć tam gdzie powinni się znaleźć. thumb|right|Rozmowa [[Kate z Lockiem w Los Angeles ]] Los Angeles, John próbuje namówić Kate do powrotu. Ta jednak kategorycznie odmawia. Mówi Locke'owi, że chciał żeby oni zostali na Wyspie prawdopodobnie dlatego, że nigdy nie doznał miłości. John zaprzecza mówiąc, że był raz zakochany w kobiecie o imieniu Helen ale sprawy nie potoczyły się po jego myśli i się rozstali. Tuż przed odjazdem Locke pyta Abaddona czy udało mu się odnaleźć kobietę o którą pytał, ten jednak mówi, że nie. John ze złością stwierdza, że udało mu się odnaleźć Sayida który był na odludziu i resztę ale nie udało mu się odnaleźć jej. Mówi mu, że jeśli on pomaga ludziom dotrzeć tam gdzie powinni to niech ją odnajdzie ponieważ on powinien się z nią spotkać. Santa Monica, John i Abaddon stoją nad grobem Helen. Gdy Locke pyta się co jej się jej stało, Matthew odpowiada, że zmarła z powodu tętniaka mózgu. Gdy John stwierdza, że mogli by być razem, Abaddon stwierdza, że każdy ma swoje przeznaczenie i tak czy inaczej by zmarła. Jej ścieżka prowadziła do śmierci, a Johna prowadzi na Wyspę. Tuż przed odjazdem gdy Matthew chowa wózek do bagażnika ktoś zaczyna do niego strzelać zabijając go. Przerażony John przeskakuje na przednie siedzenia i ucieka. W trakcie ucieczki powoduje poważny wypadek. thumb|left|Martwy Abaddon thumb|right|Rozmowa [[Jacka z Lockiem w Los Angeles ]] Szpital św. Sebastiana, John budzi się w łóżku szpitalnym, obok siedzi Jack, który pyta się go co on robi poza Wyspą. Locke zaczyna namawiać go do powrotu na Wyspę. Mówi, że znalazł się w tym szpitalu przez przeznaczenie. Gdy lekarz mówi, że to nie przeznaczenie tylko przypadek, bo jego wypadek był w okolicy, John mówi, że to nie był wypadek, tylko ktoś próbuje go zabić, żeby zapobiec sprowadzeniu O6 z powrotem na Wyspę. Gdy Jack odchodzi, Locke przekazuje mu pozdrowienia od jego ojca, ten sam który pomógł mu przenieść Wyspę i powiedział jak sprowadzić ich na Wyspę oraz powiedział, że nazywa się Christian. Jack mówi mu, że jego ojciec zmarł w Australii trzy lata temu, do tego mówi mu żeby zostawił jego i pozostałych w spokoju i wychodzi z pokoju. thumb|left|[[Ben próbuje odciągnąć Johna od samobójstwa ]]Hotel Westerfield w Los Angeles, John pisze notkę samobójczą skierowaną do Jacka, chowa ją do kieszeni, po czym przesuwa biurko pod dziurę w suficie. Wyciąga kabel i przygotowuje się do samobójstwa. Zanim Locke zdążył się powiesić ktoś puka do drzwi, okazuje się, że to Ben. John pyta się go jak go odnalazł, ten mówi, że ma ludzi obserwujących wszystkich gwarantując im bezpieczeństwo. Został poinformowany o jego spotkaniu z Sayidem, twierdzi, że znalazł go aby go chronić.thumb|Śmierć Locke'aLocke zdał sobie sprawę, że to Ben zabił Abaddona, Linus to potwierdza mówiąc, że ten później próbował by go zabić ponieważ pracował dla Charlesa Widmore'a. John zaprzecza mu ponieważ Widmore go uratował i pomógł. Linus twierdzi, że on go tylko wykorzystał ponieważ chce się dostać na wyspę i dlatego przeniósł wyspę aby ten jej nie odnalazł. John jednak użala się nad sobą i uważa, że nie uda mu się sprowadzić ich na Wyspę. Jednak Ben mówi mu, że Jack kupił bilet lotniczy z Los Angeles do Sydney i cokolwiek Locke mu powiedział zadziałało, w ten sposób udaje mu się go przekonać. Gdy Ben proponuje żeby zacząć od Sun, Locke mówi, że złożył obietnicę Jinowi, ma jej powiedzieć, że zmarł w skutek wybuchu frachtowca i jego ciało wypłynęło na brzeg czego dowodem ma być jego obrączka. Gdy Linus zastanawia się co zrobią jak już uda się im zebrać wszystkich, jednak John mówi, że wie co robić. Muszą udać się do kobiety o imieniu Eloise Hawking. Gdy Ben słyszy to nazwisko, z niewiadomego powodu postanawia udusić Locke'a. Chwilę później widać jak Ben zaciera ślady pozorując samobójstwo. Przed wyjściem zabiera obrączkę Jina i mówi, że będzie za nim tęsknił. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Dlaczego Ben nie pozwolił powiesić się Johnowi? ** Ponieważ potrzebował informacji jak wrócić na wyspę. * Dlaczego Ben zabił Locke'a gdy usłyszał o Eloise Hawking? ** Gdyż wiedział już wszystko o sposobie powrotu na Wyspę, zawsze zazdrosny o Johna zabija go by nie wchodził mu więcej w drogę. Nie wiedząc że jeszcze go kiedyś spotka. ** Ponieważ Ben potrzebował informacji jak wrócić na Wyspę, a później wypełnił to co mówił Richard, że John musi zginąć aby pozostali wrócili na Wyspę. * Dlaczego Ben zabił Abaddona ? Bo pracował dla Widmora Ciekawostki * Gdy Ceasar przegląda zeszyt można zauważyć mapy Danielle oraz mapę dzięki której Daniel i Charlotte odnaleźli stację Sztorm. * Na zeszycie, który przegląda Ceasar widnieje logo stacji Hydra. * Widmore pokazał Johnowi zdjęcie Sayida który remontuje dom w lesie, później gdy John odwiedził go w miejscu w którym było robione zdjęcie widzi Sayida w tej samej pozycji i miejscu w którym był na zdjęciu co jest dość niemożliwe, jest to błąd reżyserów. da:The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham de:5.07 Leben und Tod des Jeremy Bentham en:The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham es:The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham fr:5x07 he:חייו ומותו של ג'רמי בנת'ם it:Vita e morte di Jeremy Bentham nl:The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham pt:The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham ru:Жизнь и смерть Джереми Бентама zh:第5季 第7集